


George's Onlyfans

by TylersNipple



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Dirty Talk, George is Wearing Dreams Hoodie, Hair-pulling, M/M, Only fans, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, Size Difference, Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like george in manhunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylersNipple/pseuds/TylersNipple
Summary: George's Only fans. Sub today. Only $5.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 306





	George's Onlyfans

George grimaced for what he was about to do, Why did he agree to this? What if his friends found the account? What if a fan recognized him? What if Dream made some stupid joke hinting at it? Hundreds of thoughts spiraled around inside his head, the things he did for his horny boyfriend. He had to admit though, the idea did seem a bit sexy, just very risky since George had a following online. He knew he had crazy fans out there that could recognize him from his goddamn ear lobe of all things, how was this going to work?

George sighed, he was in too deep now to turn back. He kneeled down onto his bedroom floor between two long legs, wearing ugly baggy jeans. They belonged to a much taller man who was sitting on the bed edge, his boyfriend. George sighed as he felt a familiar hand cup his chin, he rested his head on it in reply and sighed. "I hope you'll mute the microphone or something. People are definitely going to know my voice.” 

Dream gave George’s chin a tight squeeze with a teasing look. "Where's the fun in that? I want to hear you when I watch it later.” 

George felt his face heating up as he darted his eyes the other way, away from that smug, annoying grin of his. He somehow loved it and loathed it at the same time. “You're gross.” George tried to sound serious, but let out a small laugh. “Fine then. I'll just try and stay quiet.” 

Dream let go of his chin and reached for his phone out of his jean pockets. “Doubt that.” He chuckled, opening the camera app. “You ready for your big moment George?”

“..... Yeah...I guess.. ”, George trailed off not knowing where to start. 

“Ok then.” Dream reassured, “Better hurry up before my arm starts to hurt.” 

George gave him a judgemental look, doubtful that this is going to go well. He didn't even bother to respond to that. Dream was too busy fiddling with the camera to notice the look, making sure to get the right looking down angle of George before starting. Just the sight of George kneeling before him made him excited, he looked way too good. All he was wearing was a hoodie, nothing special, but he somehow made it look sexy. Dream let out an “Alright. Rolling.” The phone soon after made a noise to confirm it was filming.

Dream gave him a thumbs-up behind the camera. George’s reality suddenly hit him of what was happening and got a bit stunned for a sec. Did he just give him a thumbs up before he was about to suck him off? That threw him off. In response, Dream gave him a light kick with his knee as a way of telling George to get into action. Dream was getting impatient now. The anticipation was painful, his jeans were starting to feel very uncomfortable as his body heated up. 

Even though George was kind of mortified by the thumbs up, he quickly “got on with it.” He just started how he always would. He was no first-timer to giving Dream a blow job since they had been staying together for a few months now. He tried to forget the camera was ever there. 

George slid a hand around the waistband of his boyfriend's underwear, slowly pulling it down. He tried to avoid getting his head in the frame of the video, knowing Dream would probably purposely point it at him. 

It was his first time doing something like this, being filmed at all. Dream was his “first”, so he was finding himself experiencing new things all the time lately. He was finding all the new experiences kind of fun though (and satisfying), so he couldn't complain. At least he didn't beg him to wear a maid outfit or something this time. That was sure a weird night George would never forget. Since this was George's first-ever tape, he wanted to do a good job. He wanted to show off.

Dream was sitting on the bed shirtless, all he had were those ugly jeans, George couldn't wait to take them off and not just because they were ugly. George tugged on his hoodie collar, it was actually a couple of sizes too big for him. It was technically his boyfriend's, but George had kind of claimed it as his own now, even wearing it on a stream once. Fuck, maybe he shouldn't have worn it for this video, but he knew Dream liked it whenever he walked around in their apartment wearing his things. He was pretty easy to please. By now George had figured out a few of his turn on and triggers, even some he wished he hadn't learned. He thanked God in his head he didn't bring out the maid outfit.

George brushed some hair out of his face and placed a hand on Dream’s hip, who was now very eager for what was about to happen next. His hips bucked up subconsciously towards George’s face. “Alright, alright...Calm down..” George fondly murmured, forgetting for a second he was trying to hide his voice. Dream was practically shoving it all up in his face though, well, he guessed that was kind of the point. 

He snaked his hand slowly to the waistband of Dream’s jeans, slowly tugging at them, giving Dream the signal to stand up so he could take them down. Dream followed and stood up, almost tripping over. He knew this would be a really good shot to get so he made sure to point the camera down. George pulled them down, followed by pulling down his underwear. Now it really was in his face. Dream winced at the friction of his underwear being dragged down, George's hands were soft, pretty, and gentle, they were the biggest tease. 

George wondered if he should just go for it or ease into it... He sat for a sec and Dream was looking down at him in agony. George shrugged and licked a straight line from the bottom to the top, gaining a bit more confidence around the camera now. He moved his tongue around the head in a quick motion, being rewarding by hearing groans from his boyfriend. Every so often making eye contact up to the camera. Maybe this wasn't so bad, or maybe he was just thinking that cause he was turned on. 

George soon felt a tight grip in his hair and let out a small moan. The sudden shock of his hair being pulled was a huge turn-on for him, he loved it when Dream did that and Dream knew he loved it. Dream had taken his free hand, pulling George’s head closer to him, shoving his cock in his mouth abruptly. George wasn't expecting that but moaned at the action. Dream’s hand veins pulsing as his grip tightened on George before letting go. George’s head flew back and he let out some breaths for air. 

George quickly took him back in his mouth, looking up towards him. They both made eye contact with each other as their breath hitched. Dream’s chest was flushed all over, George's face was red and hot. The room felt like 100 degrees. Dream could barely hold the phone still as George did his job, and he knew he was doing a good job.

The look George gave Dream sent him over the edge. it was extremely erotic. He wasn't even trying to be “sexy”, he was literally just looking up, but seeing the one he loved doing such a dirty act like this, made it impossible not to be sexy. Dream took in the moment knowing he was the only one who got to see George in this way. He was very lucky. George was so fucking hot. 

Dream was watching George's neck, admiring it. He brushed his fingertips against it. George let out a soft whine at the touch, muffled since his mouth was full. He paused and looked up at his boyfriend, wondering what he was up to. He suddenly felt a soft grip around his neck. “Do you like this?” Dream panted, smirking. 

He froze for a sec and gave Dream a confused look, well this was new. His eyelids fluttered and he nodded to give Dream the ok. George wanted to try so many things with Dream, he was kind of excited. George had an aroused smile on his face. 

“Showing off for the camera?” George muffled out in breaths, feeling the grasp around his neck slowly get tighter. His body was hot. His comment only made Dream make the clutch tighter and George groaned, wanting Dream to do whatever he wanted to him. Dream made sure to get a good camera angle and couldn't hide the sadistic grin on his face. George wanted more. He held it tight for about 20 seconds before letting go. George gasped for air and Dream gave him a light slap on the cheek. “So you did like that, huh?” His voice was deep and cocky. 

George blinked for a bit, still catching his breath before taking Dream’s dick in his mouth again, bouncing his head up and down. He wanted to do a good job for Dream, he didn't even care there was a camera anymore. “Fuckkk.” Dream’s head leaned back. George was working extra hard, more than usual, Dream couldn't take it anymore. 

“Ok. That's enough. Good job.” he pushed George off him and stood up. 

Without saying anymore, he picked George off the floor, carrying him. He shoved him onto the bed. George scrambled to sit up as Dream stood back and got the camera back to focus. George was nervous by the expression Dream had right now, but excited. He sat there crossing his legs looking towards the camera, his shame had pretty much faded now. He was too needy, desperate, he wanted Dream to take full control.

Dream walked over to their bed head and leaned the phone up there so it was pointed down towards the bed, he double-checked it to make sure it was on a good angle as George patiently waited, fiddling with his hoodie sleeves. 

He went to the end of the bed where George was sitting and pushed George so he was now lying down. He slid his sweatshirt off raising an eyebrow, “Isn't this mine?” 

“Yeah... You just noticed?”

“You're so fucking hot.” 

George’s face flushed again as he felt the fabric lift off him. Just the brush of Dream’s fingertips was making him crazy. He was getting way too hot in that sweater anyway. Everything was so overwhelming right now, he felt drunk on Dream’s touch, craving more. Craving any kind of stimulation. 

Dream leaned over on top of him, grabbing George’s legs and hoisting them over his broad shoulders. Dream leant in for a desperate kiss. 

“Is it ok if... I go further..? I know we just planned a blow job but-” Dream muffled, his face flushing a bit as he said that. George found it cute. How did this man just go from having his hands around his neck to being embarrassed to ask if he could go further? 

“Yes.” George stroked his face before giving his boyfriend a kiss. 

“Good.” Dream pulled down George’s underwear just a bit, his dick just peaking out. Dream palmed it in his hands for a moment, moans flowing out from the man under him. Finally, he was getting the touches he desired. He slid George's legs off his shoulders so that he could pull his underwear off all the way. 

He stood back and admired George laying on the bed needily. “I have to get a good shot of this.” Dream smiled, George laying there wondering why the touches stopped. Dream jumped back on the bed on top of George in an awkward position as he scrambled to reach over to the bed to grab the phone again. George was secretly cursing the stupid phone in his head for making him have to wait for more, but Dream was persistent on not missing this. 

He soon got it and stood back up again, pointing the camera at George. Dream wanted to touch him. He felt around his chest pinching certain areas on purpose to get a reaction out of him.

“Dream... Let's put the camera away now.” George whimpered, a bit tired of the gimmick now. He just wanted to get dicked. 

“Alright.” Dream ended the video and threw his phone across the room, a loud bang following as it fell down, probably smashing something. He wasted no time pinning George down again.

“Oh god, your phone! You'll break it doing that...” George warned. 

“Don't care, horny.” Dream shrugged and gave George another kiss on the lips, before moving on kissing his body all over leaving marks. Dream felt around in their bedside drawer for a small bottle of lube they always kept for moments like this.

George suddenly got smothered with pleasure far too overwhelming. Dream was fingering him in the right places, he squirmed around feeling overstimulated.

Dream used his spare hand to swirl his thumb around George’s tip, already feeling precum. George was moaning out Dream’s name at this point, a heavenly sound to Dream’s ears, now captured on video forever. “Thank you modern technology.” Dream mumbled to himself.

“Huh..?” 

“Shhh.” Dream shushed him, “Keep saying my name, bitch.”

George blushed and panted out Dreams name obediently.

Without warning, he removed his fingers and rammed into George who let out a yelp. Dream once again moved George’s legs around his shoulders and rammed into him, he was waiting all night for this. He finally got to enjoy what was his. 

They were both desperate, there had been way too much foreplay and teasing, that it was hurting. He gripped his hands around George’s sides, holding him tight as he slammed into him. 

“I'm not sure I can last for very long…” Dream’s voice was very low. 

“Me either.” George could barely word out. He was struggling to let out any words in amongst all his moans. 

Dream put one of his hands around George’s thigh, gripping it hard, as the other reached down, rubbing his cock while he trusted inside him. The moment he felt Dreams hands around his cock it was too much stimulation for him, he finished right after, but Dream kept going for a few minutes longer.

George’s vision was blurry, he was too tired to move anymore. He just lied there as Dream continued, unable to word coherent sentences. 

Dream was whispering degrading dirty talk to him, calling him names and such. George's hearing was too muffled to focus on it. He soon felt Dream pull away from him and felt a warm sensation on his chest. Dream finally came. Thank god, he was tired. He pretty much collapsed there feeling pretty satisfied, but he was too lazy to move anymore.

He felt Dream lean over him again. “Oh god he's not going for round two, is he?” George thought, but he soon realized he was just looking for his phone. “You threw it over there…” George sighed with his eyes shut, trying his best to wave his exhausted hand in that direction. 

“Thanks George!!” Dream rushed over and George heard a phone shutter sound. 

“Dream. Did you just take a pic-”

“I'm going to make this my home screen.”

“No.” George groaned and threw a pillow at his head. 

“Ow… Ok, fine..” Dream reached over on the bed again and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You were fucking great George, I’ll go get a towel to clean you up.”

George rolled over so he was face down into the bed. “Thanks, I'm such a good boyfriend..” he groaned into the mattress. He was exhausted. The $5 they will get out of this vid better be worth it.


End file.
